A user may reach a recommended parking spot and choose to not park in the spot based on one or more criteria other than the location or the price of the spot. For example, a user may not be comfortable executing a parallel-parking maneuver and may prefer to park in a location that is further away and/or more expensive, rather than parallel parking. As another example, a user may not be comfortable parking in a tight spot, i.e., a spot with little distance between a vehicle and neighboring vehicles, as they may feel that they could inadvertently scratch or dent a neighboring car while trying to unload passengers or cargo from the vehicle. Likewise, there may be various considerations that a user factors in when selecting the final parking spot, the considerations varying from person to person, as well as conditions prevalent during the time of parking.